1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a liquid crystal panel, and the testing circuit and the testing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the manufacturing process of the liquid crystal panel, signals are input to the liquid crystal panel via different interfaces to check if the liquid crystal panel is defective. Usually, the light-on testing may be performed once or twice. In the twice-light-on process, shorting bars are adopted to perform the corresponding testing. Specifically, one end of the bonding pads connect to a display area of the liquid crystal panel, and the other end of the bonding pad connects to one shorting bar. In addition, two ends of the shafting bar connect testing bonding pads. During, the testing process, testing signals are input via the testing bonding pads and are then transmitted to the bonding pads via the shorting bars. When the testing process ends, the laser cut process has to be performed to disconnect the shorting bar and the bonding pads.
Though the above testing method is simple and the demand toward the precision is low, the additional laser cut process not only prolongs the manufacturing process, but also needs to be performed by additional equipment.